


writing's on the wall

by undisclosed_desires



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too sure what to tell you... It's hockey player porn. With feelings.<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	writing's on the wall

Roman’s head falls back and his lips part when Shea finally pushes into him.

Shea takes a moment, watching Roman adjust underneath him, taking in how ridiculously good he looks pinned to the bed with Shea inside him. As if he wasn’t good looking enough already. 

“You okay, baby?” Shea’s voice is nearly a whisper as he cups Roman’s cheek and rubs his thumb along Roman’s chin soothingly.

“Captain -” Roman coos, eyes opening slightly to look up at Shea, already a blissed-out look on his face and Shea hasn’t even moved yet.

Roman’s breathing evens out as he adjusts his legs around Shea’s waist.

The title goes straight to Shea’s stomach, thighs, cock, which he has buried deep inside Roman, aching for friction. 

Shea’s big, it always takes Roman a few moments to adjust to the feeling of being so stretched out, filled up, no matter how often he experiences it. 

Shea starts rocking slowly into Roman, reading his face carefully for any signs of discomfort. 

Roman’s steady underneath him, though, moving his arms to run his hands up and down Shea’s broad chest, pausing to rub Shea’s nipples with his thumbs, a gesture of encouragement which has Shea rocking harder, fastening his grip on Roman’s hips. 

Roman moans when Shea hits the right spot inside of him, hands still splayed across Shea’s chest. 

There are few sounds more perfect than Roman in bed, Shea had equated it to the sound of their goal horn, maybe, at the end of a game they’d fought hard and won. Even Roman though, sometimes outdid that. 

Roman’s breathing heavier now, letting out small whimpers and closing his eyes as Shea centers himself to hit Roman’s sweet spot with every single thrust.

“Bitte ... please” Roman manages to breathe out between thrusts, voice pleading and breathy as Shea holds him down. 

Roman’s hands slide up to grip Shea’s biceps, steadying himself, wanting more. 

Shea can’t get enough of Roman like this. Breathless, needy, fucking perfect .. and all for him. 

Shea doesn’t change his pace.

“What do you want, Roman?” The dominance in the question and in Shea’s voice alone makes Roman whimper. He’s gone for it, can’t help himself but to do or say whatever Shea wants, whenever he wants it. He’s wrapped around Shea’s finger always and he knows it. 

He needs, craves it though, too.

“Harder, Shea ... plee-ease -” drags his response out because he knows how it drives Shea wild.

“Fuck me harder, take me.”

Roman grips at Shea’s arms and rocks his hips up into Shea’s thrust, swears he sees the change in Shea’s eyes as he lowers himself closer to Roman’s chest and thrusts so hard the headboard smashes against the wall. 

Shea’s relentless then, pounding into Roman so hard and so accurately that it has Roman seeing stars, unable to withhold any of the sounds flowing out of his mouth. 

Shea’s head is down, breathing hard, all his energy focussed in his hips.

Roman loses himself like this, so overwhelmed by pleasure and the comforting heat between his and Shea’s body and by Shea himself. No one else can get Roman like this, so out of control of himself yet perfectly in touch with everything surrounding him.

He can feel Shea’s muscular body pinning him down, rocking him hard back and forth, feel Shea’s hot breath on the nape of his neck, the difference between when he exhales and inhales. Shea’s finger tips are digging into the skin on his hips, big, strong hands holding him steady as his own body rocks with the force of Shea’s. He feels hot and alive, thighs beginning to ache from their stretch around Shea’s body as well as the fatigue from skating just hours ago. 

It’s a lot to handle, and Roman finds himself holding on with everything, wanting this to last not only for himself but for Shea, especially for Shea.

There’s a moment when Roman’s mind blanks out, overwhelmed by everything - Shea’s affects on his body and his own perseverance to control himself from finishing too soon. 

A breathy, broken, barely-audible “Shea” falls out of his mouth and he’s coming, warm and sticky and hard, all over his and Shea’s stomach as well as on Shea’s hand, which must have slipped down to stroke him sometime around when his mind went missing. 

Shea strokes Roman through it and continues thrusting his own hips, hard and fast, drawing out Roman’s orgasm until he cums too, grunting as his hips jerk forward in an extra movement that moves Roman’s whole body up the bed. 

It’s all perfect.

Shea’s body collapses down on Roman, still inside of him. Too spent to do anything but breathe in deep, heavy gasps.

Despite their exhaustion, Roman’s legs stay wrapped around Shea’s body, trapping him there. 

They stay like that for a while, exhausted, breathing each other in, connected.

Shea moves first, starts pressing kisses to Roman’s chest, neck, jaw. Roman’s eyes stay closed until Shea’s hand moves up to cup the side of his face, thumb running over his cheek. 

Shea presses their foreheads together and shifts his hips to slowly pull out of Roman, eliciting a low sound of disapproval from Roman’s lips. 

“Shhhh...” Shea coos, nuzzling his nose against Roman’s, “you’re mine.”

Roman nods and quickly presses his lips against Shea’s, driving Shea to kiss him slow and deeply, arms moving around Shea’s shoulders so his hand can slide up the back of his head, fingers run through his hair. 

Shea’s arms are moving too, wrapping around Roman’s body and pulling him close while he flips their position, pulling Roman on top of him. 

Roman doesn’t break their kiss, uses the new position to his advantage and slips his tongue inside of Shea’s mouth. 

Shea pulls the covers up and over Roman’s back, then his hands wander, over Roman’s shoulders, down his back, soothing motions that match their kissing. He rubs down and over Roman’s butt, stops to grab at it before reaching his thighs. 

Roman falls asleep with his head tucked inside of Shea’s neck, Shea’s arms wrapped possessively around him.


End file.
